officialwarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Series
The following books are in the Original Series: *''Into the Wild'' *''Fire and Ice'' *''Forest of Secrets'' *''Rising Storm'' *''A Dangerous Path'' *''The Darkest Hour'' Descriptions: Into the Wild- For generations, four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest according to the laws laid down by their warrior ancestors. But the sinister ShadowClan grows stronger every day. Noble warriors are dying--and some deaths are more mysterious than others. In the midst of the turmoil, appears an ordinary house cat named Rusty . . . who may turn out to be the bravest warrior of them all. Fire and Ice- Fireheart is a ThunderClan warrior cat now, but danger still lurks in the forest--and possibly closer than he thinks. With the chill of winter setting in, the cats of rival RiverClan are growing restless, while WindClan is weak and facing threats from all sides. As tensions build to an explosive climax, Fireheart faces not only imminent battle, but betrayal from within his own Clan. Forest of Secrets- Tensions are still high among the warrior Clans that roam the forest, and as allegiances shift, it becomes harder than ever to know whom to trust. Fireheart is determined to find out the truth about the mysterious death of the former ThunderClan deputy Redtail. But as he searches for answers, he uncovers secrets that some believe would be better left hidden. . . . Rising Storm- Fireheart's traitorous enemy Tigerclaw has been vanquished and exiled from ThunderClan--but Fireheart can't shake the feeling that he's lurking in the forest, waiting for his chance to strike. That's not the only problem facing the young warrior in these blazing summer months, as he struggles to handle sinister omens, an apprentice with a shocking secret, and a devastated Clan leader who is a shell of her former self. Meanwhile the forest gets hotter and hotter . . .and everyone braces for the coming storm. . . . A Dangerous Path- ShadowClan has a dark new leader, but will he be satisfied with his power now--or does his desire for revenge burn even more strongly? Fireheart fears that their is a connection between the rise of Tigerstar and the terrible dreams of danger that haunt his nights. Meanwhile, a mysterious threat has invaded the forest, placing every cat's life in peril. Fireheart's beloved leader has turned her back on their warrior ancestors, and Fireheart can't help but wonder is she's right. Has StarClan abandoned them forever? The Darkest Hour- ThunderClan's darkest hour is upon them, as Tigerstar's quest for power plunges the forest into terrible danger. In order to save his friends, Fireheart must uncover the meaning of an ominous proclamation from StarClan: "Four will become two. Lion and tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest." ''The time has come for prophecies to unfold, and for heroes to rise. . . . '''Allegiances:' Into the Wild/Allegiances Fire and Ice/Allegiances Forest of Secrets/Allegiances Rising Storm/Allegiances A Dangerous Path/Allegiances The Darkest Hour/Allegiances 'Series followed by: ' New Prophecy series Firestar's Quest